


Come Fly With Me

by MidnightCity



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: On the return flight from Tokyo, JEV and André cuddle while talking about this and that.





	Come Fly With Me

JEV was looking across the aisle at André who was seemingly listening to music while looking at the fluffy clouds that passed by their plane. JEV, however, assumed that André was catching up with his favourite podcasts. Every time he listened to one, André’s face showed a small frown and he’d bite his lip slightly – as if he would be sitting in front of a real person and took great interest in the conversation. At least until André realised that the input came from his phone and the internet. Then a facial expression of slight boredom and triviality would replace it. This was exactly what André was doing right now.

Then André’s gaze shifted, and he looked at JEV. For a small moment, JEV felt exposed because he had been caught staring. Even though it was one of his favourite pass-times, he would never admit it to anyone but himself.

A moment later, André shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes at him. JEV stuck out his tongue in response.

So, André removed an ear-bud and opened his mouth to utter a response but something stopped him. As he looked around, JEV started to feel exposed in the hushed atmosphere. Every spoken word around them was a whisper, others slept, read a book or minded their own business. While it was an open space, it felt oddly private and they did not want to disturb this by taking their banter to a vocal level.

Feeling a tug at his heart, JEV got out of his seat and walked over to André. “What are you listening to?” he asked as he nudged his foot.

André smiled at him. It still took JEV’s breath away when André smiled this softly. It was a great feeling to make André laugh out loud and his face would turn into a goofy grin. However, the soft smiles were fond and meant for quiet and domestic moments.

As André took his hand in his, his focus shifted to the sensation of their skins against each other. André’s hand was warm and his skin soft against his, JEV always felt close when they were able to keep a connection like this. It meant that André was by his side and never too far away.

“Podcast,” André replied as he looked up from their joined hands.

Enjoying his triumph, JEV mentally gave himself some brownie points. Sometimes JEV wondered if he should be ashamed of his almost disgustingly domestic thoughts when it came to André. At the same time, he decided not to care because it made him feel far too comfortable.

He did not want to leave André’s side just yet. While they had been able to cuddle on their way to Tokyo the current design of the plane gave each of them separate seats thus splitting them apart. When he looked at André he swore that he could see a bit of sadness hidden in his eyes. Maybe he was thinking along the same lines or …

“Do you miss it?” JEV asked quietly.

“Miss what?”

“Tokyo,” JEV elaborated. “Your life there.”

At that André shrugged his shoulders. “Not as such.” Then a moment passed in which he was able to collect his thoughts. “It feels similar to nostalgia … After all, I had found a home in Tokyo, I had lead a life – and now a whole past.”

JEV smiled sadly at the response. He remembered the words André had told him in the dark only a few days ago. While he had had his heard broken in the most brutal way in Tokyo, at the same time, he had found friends, love, and happiness. It had been a whole life JEV had not been part of. Maybe some part of him still wanted to return to that …

“When I decided to go,” André cut through his thoughts. “I felt ready to leave it behind. It may have taken longer than normal to feel that the past was behind me but when I moved on, I did not feel guilty or even sad. I felt all right.”

Then André tugged at JEV’s hand and pulled him onto his lap. This caused a smile to spread across his lips and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders while André placed his around JEV’s middle.

“It’s just that when I look back at these things now, everything looks so much simpler,” André went on and placed a kiss on top of JEV’s head. “Even though, things were probably not.” He added another kiss onto his cheek. “Besides, I really like what I have now.”

JEV smiled at him and rested his head on his shoulder. “So do I.” He could feel André’s breath against his skin when they sat so close.  

“That being that,” André went on. “It hadn’t been what I was thinking about.”

“Hm?” JEV hummed. He noticed that he could smell his scent. Normally, he would barely register it because he smelled like home but in a different environment it stood out. “What were you thinking about then?”

André lifted his phone a little to indicate that it had all been the podcast’s fault. “If … the first time … er …” Then he paused, considering his words while he pulled a face. Shaking his head he went on, “… we had sex had been awkward.”

JEV lifted his eyebrows – wondering what kind of podcasts André was listening to, and at the same time feeling childish relief that he had chosen against an euphemism. “In general terms?” JEV began and shook his head. “Probably not.” After all each had had sex with men before meeting each other, so they had been familiar with the mechanics.

“Yeah but I meant if you compare it with how comfortable we are now.”

JEV had thought about this as well. JEV had always tried to make sure that André felt comfortable in expressing what he enjoyed and more importantly did not enjoy in the bedroom. Even if it had showed by André randomly bursting out “I like to be kissed when being fucked” while passing the milk during breakfast. Now it had turned into an environment in which they could easy talk about sex with no shame. This in turn took a lot of pressure and insecurities on both sides away.

“Maybe a bit awkward,” JEV replied truthfully as he closed his eyes. “But no less perfect than now.”

André hummed in agreement. JEV used this moment to steal an earphone of André to listen to this elusive podcast as well. If he was honest, almost everything was better than the monotonous drone of the jet engines.

Afterwards he rested his head against André’s chest, listening to his heart beat. For a moment, he found himself wishing that it would never stop so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain of such a moment. JEV was not sure if he had André’s strength to survive that. JEV swallowed, not liking the glum feeling that started to settle in his stomach. So he stated the next best thing that came to mind. “I honestly thought you’d be shaved.”

This question caught André off guard. “Pardon?!”

 “Nothing to worry about,” JEV tried to explain. “I prefer it that way, it had just been …” Then he went quiet, blushing when he heard himself talk. “… a thought.”

In response, André’s lips curled into an amused grin. He could see that a small blush had spread across his cheeks. JEV hadn’t thought that it was physically even possible for him, so there was a limit to his cool. It appeared to be somewhere between talking about their first time having sex and JEV revealing thoughts that he had thought in great detail about how André might look naked. 

André cleared his throat and answered quietly with, “Ditto.” He pressed his lips into a thin line and went on. “But I don’t know why I thought that given all … the other hair growth.” In that moment, he seemed to realise what he had just said and added,” … forget that I said anything.”

JEV smiled and nudged André softly. “The same way I forgot that you had been stalking how I liked my coffee for months before we kissed.”

André opened his mouth to protest but it fell shut quickly. In the end he looked like a fish gasping for air before he started to sulk.

JEV had to admit that the coffee stalking had been oddly endearing as it had been André’s master plan to get them to talk about their feelings: One day JEV would ask André for a coffee and André would return it exactly how he liked it without JEV telling him. In André’s dream world, this would have caused JEV to wonder how he had known and seek him out. Then they would confess their undying love for each other …

“Traitor,” André muttered.

Just a shame that JEV had ruined it by kissing him in Santiago. Even if it had been the most pathetic plan JEV had ever heard, it was kind of cute.

JEV couldn’t help but kiss him now. “Love you too, muffin,” He took a lot of pleasure in the disgruntled groan that escaped André due to the terrible nickname.

André let out a deep breath and pressed a kiss onto his temple. “You know I do,” he responded softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

JEV wondered if André missed the length. If JEV was honest the most prominent reason why he had waited so long for a haircut had been because he enjoyed the feeling of André combing through it while cuddling in the morning.

However, the new shortness of his hair didn’t seem to stop André right now. This feeling had always soothed JEV. In one ear he heard a stranger’s voice from the podcast, while the other was filled with André’s steady heartbeat. He could feel his breath against his hair and his body warm against his. It did not take long for JEV to fall asleep.


End file.
